Messing Up Time Lines
by Lady Whiskers
Summary: So what happens when Ahsoka gets sucked into The Phantom Menace? How will she get along with everyone and will she keep her identity with the Jedi a secret? Will she recognise Obi-Wan? And finally, will she get back to her proper time stream?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't now how I'm going to do it, but I have four stories running so far. And I promised myself that I wouldn't, but here I am. So this story comes from my brother. What happens when Ahsoka gets sucked into The Phantom Menace?! Any ideas would be appreciated. And don't forget to drop a review. Hope you like it! :D**

Messing Up Time Lines

I find it hard to breath. I can feel my Force Aura and my life fading. In my last few moments of life, I can see Master Skywalker screaming out my name, trying to get to me. But it is useless. I am too far away for him to reach, and I am going fast. I don't have time to rescue myself. It was either them or me. And personally, I prefer it to be me. Not them. I look back at Master Skywalker who I can see attempting to cut his way though the door of the incinerator. But it only him. Why isn't Master Kenobi doing anything. I look at Master, who looks like he's about to start crying. I smile at him, loosing my last breath. But my gaze slips to Master Obi-Wan who is standing behind Anakin. He nods his head and lips something. _Be careful. _

_Be careful? _I think as my eyes close, fading out. A red flame engulfs my body, and in my last moments, I'm sure I can here the sound of Anakin crying out my name. The pain seeps over my body as white engulfs everything. _Wait... White?_

ooOoo

"ARGHH!"

I shoot upwards, clutching my chest. _FORCE! It hurts_. Suddenly, my eyes open as I realise, _I'm ALIVE! _

"Thank you!" I whisper with relief as I collapse back onto the hard ground. It was all coming together now, in my brain. Master Skywalker must have incased my body in some kind of Force Bubble, hoping to keep me alive while the flame was going.

"Thank you, Master." I whisper, tears springing to my eyes.

_But hang on a second! Where am I?!_ I open my eyes again and look around.

"I'm not in the medical bay..." I whisper, realising something was out of whack. Well... Something always is out of whack, but anyway. This is different.

Clutching my aching chest, I attempt to stand up, sending the pain shooting through my body as I do. I look down at my chest, and that's when I realise something else that is completely out of whack.

_I'm stark naked!_ I wrap my arms around myself quickly, in a futile attempt to cover everything.

"Oh no... This is very bad. Very bad indeed."

_I'm not in the right ship, I'm not in a medical bay, I'm completely naked and my chest hurts like poodoo. What's going on?!_

I look around and notice I'm in some kind of droid bay. Astromech droids are in each slot, but are deactivated.

"What the Force is going on?!" I ask myself, looking around. Suddenly, I spot a cupboard and walk over to it. I open it and discover some kind of jumpsuit. Nabooian Pilot jumpsuit.

"Well... At least they're clothes." I mutter, trying to fit into them.

"Perfect..." I mumble, looking at the pilots jumpsuit I am wearing. The leggings fit perfectly and by the looks of the rank insignia, I'm a lieutenant. I let my jacket hang loosely as I place my helmet on. Somehow, it miraculously fits, even with my headdress on.

"Strange." I think. It took all of my lekku on both side of my head. But I still look normal.

I pull the boots out from the cupboard and strap them on. I look at the blaster, and then back to where I was lying. I smile, realising my lightsaber came through with me. Where ever I am.

I pick it up and strap it to my belt.

Turning to the door, I start to stride out. But before I can make it out, I'm set hurtling of course, into the wall.

"Sithspit!" I curse as I smack into the wall. I open my eyes and see alarms going off everywhere. And the droids have come to life. I stay in the corner as they speed off to a service exit at the back of the room. Each one exits in their own time. But as the last one goes up, I realise it's Artoo.

"Artoo! Wait!" I shout, trying to get to him, but I'm sent of course again.

"Gods! That hurt!" I spit as I finally realise, _We're being shot at!_

But by who, is still a mystery. _They may need my help!_ I think as I get up and run out of the door.

ooOoo

I run down the corridor, towards where I believe is the cock pit. I go pretty much unnoticed by the other crew, who are all Naboo. Something in the back of my head tells me that they are as clueless as I am about why I'm here. If not, they don't even know I'm here.

Suddenly, there is another shot and I'm sent crashing into another pilot. Luckily, he catches me, then straightens me back up.

"Thanks." I mumble. He nods in reply, then looks down at my lightsaber.

"You're a Jedi, too? I thought there were only two of them. The Hippie One and Braid Boy."

_What the?! _I smile, confused, then nod my head. I run off out of there.

He watches me as I leave, then yells after me, "I'm Pilot Wini, by the way!"

I round the corner, but everything seems to smooth out about there. I straighten my back, but continue running.I get to a corner, and I'm about to run around it, when I smack straight into a young girl. I'm sent crashing to the floor, but she stays standing.

I shake my head, then look back up at the young girl. She looks like she's about to keel over. I shoot up and steady her. "Sorry! I didn't see-"

"No! It's okay. I should have heard you coming." She smiles, pushing my hands away.

_This day just keeps getting worse! I still don't know where the Force I am. One moment I'm fighting Grievous, the next I'm in a Incinerator and now I'm here! And where is here?!_

She notices my worried look and frowns. "You okay? Why were you rushing?"

I look back at her and give her a dumbfounded look. "We were under attack. I didn't know what was going on, so I wanted to come see."

"The Trade Federation is what is going on! The Blockade! You should know that!" She shouts.

I give her one of those, _'What are you talking about' _looks.

But then I frown.

"Seppies..." I mumble. But the girl frowns.

"Seppies? What are those?"

"Oh... Sorry. Jedi talk. Separatists."

I swing around and grumble, "I should have known the Trade Federation were up to something. Forming a Blockade around Naboo. They're being brave, trying to pull that one off!"

But the girl still seems confused. "You're a Jedi too? You don't look like one. And you aren't human either." She stops, but I don't swing around.

Suddenly, I hear something. Something dangerous. _Clack!_ The sound of a small hand blaster being loaded. Slowly, I swing around to see the young girl holding up a blaster to me.

"Where did you come from?" she asks calmly. I put my hands up, then say,

"You don't need that. I promise. I don't know why I'm here. I'm lost. But I am a Jedi. I'll help you if you want."

She scowls, considering my answer. "We already have Master Jinn's help. We don't need any more. But you say you are a Jedi?"

I nod. She lowers her blaster and a wave of relief goes over my body. I drop my arms and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

"I'm Padme. You are?" I look up. She is holding her hand out to me. I smile, taking hold of it.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

"It's nice to meet you, Ahsoka. I hope to see you around again, but I must be going. I have important business to attend to." And with that, she rushes off.

I swing around, shouting after her, "Wait! I- Can you at least tell me where I am?"

But she is gone. Shaking my head, I turn around and trudge off. But then something hits me. She mentioned a Master Jinn. _Master Jinn? Now where have I heard that name before? Well... At least he's a Jedi. He could sot some of this out for me. I better go find him. _And with that, I take off, looking for my missing Jedi.

**A/N: And with that, 'Messing Up Time Lines' is born. I'd like your opinion on it, please. Cause you see, my brother said, "Hey! I bet you can't write a story where Ahsoka is sucked into The Phantom Menace!"  
So I end up writing it to prove him wrong. I really would like your opinion on it so far. Any ideas would be absolutely brilliant! So don't forget to drop a review. Bye for now!  
**

**Oh... And I promise to update soon. :D  
**


	2. Master Kenobi!

**A/N: Hey Peeps! I've updated! YEAH! Anyway, a BIG thanks percyjacksonsister98 and Jess Marylin for leaving a review! *Hug*! Personally, I actually didn't expect anyone to review it. But I don't know why... ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter. But at the end of it, I will need your ideas. ****  
**

__Messing Up Time lines

Chapter 2: Master Kenobi?!

_Wait! Padme?! Hang on a second! _I swing back round and the idea of running after her is chasing through my head. The girl looked exactly like the senator and even sounded like her. But she was too young. I couldn't have been her.

_Maybe their parents are from Naboo. You just don't know. Padme could be a popular name there._

So with another confusing idea in my head, I continue off to find Master Jinn. _Oh... I really hope he can sort some of this out. NONE of this makes sense. _I sigh and continue my walking.

"Oh... Where's Master Skywalker or Kenobi when you need him?" I mumble. But suddenly,

_BANG! _

I smack into something warm and soft, then fall onto my behind. _OOF!_

"Oh, Sorry! I didn't see you there." _Wait a second! I recognise that voice!_ I look up to see a boy a little older than me, staring down. _Is that? _He's holding his hand out to me, ready to help me up. I grab his hand, and he stands me up.

"There we go." He says, looking me over. "You hurt?"

"Ah... No. I'll be fine. I'm sorry I ran into you. That's the second time I've done that." I smile, still trying to put the thought that is going through my head to the back of my thought waiting list.

"You must be distracted then, young one. What's on your mind?" He asks me, smiling.

I step back a step, then reply. "Oh... Nothing. I-"

I stop, realising, _He just called me youngling! And he's also wearing Jedi Robes! Which means..._

"You're a Jedi!" I wrap my arms around him, and almost start to cry. It's the first person I'm been able to feel safe with for what has felt like ages. But only about two hours. But who knows how long I had been out to it?

The Red-headed boy is getting uncomfortable with my friendship gesture, and tries to wriggle out of my embrace. I realise that, and step away, blushing. "Sorry..." I murmur.

There is an awkward silence for a moment, until he frowns. "Wait! You're wearing a lightsaber!" He looks down at my hip, and spots the lightsaber. He looks back up at my face and I look directly into his eyes. That's when I finally realise who this is.

"Obi-Wan?" I murmur, confused. He raises his eyebrows, then nods.

"Yes. But I've never seen you around the Temple before. Did Master Yoda send you?"

I don't get it. It's Obi-Wan?! But... His face. He's handsome! _Not like he wasn't before... _But still! He's only a padawan! And what happened to the beard! Oh... This is very confusing.

"I.. Don't-" I stutter shaking my head in confusion.

Then I see him reaching for his lightsaber. I shake my head, then plead. "No, please don't, master. You don't need that. I.. I'm lost."

He stops, but his frown deepens. "You called me master. I'm just a padawan."

"Wha?" I ask. _Oh FORCE this is confusing. _There was only one explanation for this. _I don't know how this is possible, or even true, but did I Time Jump?! _

I decide to stick with that hypothesis, seeming it made more sense. And besides, it was the only explanation I have at this moment.

"Master Obi-Wan. I don't know how this is possible, but I think I'm from the future. No! Wait. I am from the future. Ohh..."

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows and looks at me like I've gone mad.

"Ah... Excuse me?"

That's it!

"Look. Fine! I'm Ahsoka Tano. Jedi Padawan. From the future. Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, who was YOUR padawan. I'm from the future. Got lost in the Force and now I'm here. Simple enough for you?" I yell at him, confused.

"Well. At least I know your name now, Ahsoka Tano. And that was a big mouthful. But you say you are a Jedi?" He asks.

"Yes." I nod. He nods in reply, then swings around.

"I think you should accompany me. We should go discuss this with Master Jinn."

I nod in agreement, taking off after his quick stride.

ooOoo

"You say you are from the future, Padawan Tano?" Master Jinn raises an eyebrow at me. I nod, taking my helmet off, letting my lekkus hang freely. I hear Obi-Wan gasp, seeing my face properly for the first time. Well... First time for him now, anyway.

"Yes. That's right master. But I have NO clue as to how I got here. Or why I'm here."I frown.

"You say you are from the future, Padawan Tano?" Master Jinn raises an eyebrow at me. I nod, taking my helmet off, letting my lekkus hang freely. I hear Obi-Wan gasp, seeing my face properly for the first time. Well... First time for him now, anyway.

"Yes. That's right master. But I have NO clue as to how I got here. Or why I'm here." I frown.

Qui-Gon scratches his beard, deep in thought. "Hmmm..."

He turns to his padawan, who I finally realise has been staring at me the whole time. _Only natural, I guess. I'm somebody new who claims to be from the the future. But still... The way he was staring. _

"Obi-Wan. You just say she just ran straight into you?" Qui-Gon asks.

Obi-Wan nods hastily in reply. "Yes, Master. She just smacked into me."

Qui-Gon nods, then turns back around to me. "Where were you before you were here. On the ship."

I sigh, remembering mine and my master's pain like it was still happening. I sigh, staring to recall my story.

"I was fighting-" I stopped abruptly, realising that I don't want to give anything about their future away. I sigh, realising I can't tell them about Grievous, Ventress, Anakin or Obi-Wan. Or anything about the clones. The Clone Wars! _How do you think they'll take that one down?!_

"Well?" I hear Qui-Gon prompt me. I look back up at him, then say,

"I can't tell you, Master. For the sake of everyone's future." I give him a look, and he nods understandingly.

_Thank you, Master Jinn! _I scream into the Force, letting the wave of relief flow over me.

"But padawan. There is one important aspect that I need to know. Were you about to die when you found yourself here?" I hear Qui-Gon asking carefully.

I look back up at him, then nod slowly, looking sad. Suddenly, I think of Anakin and his pained expression as he tried to scream out my name. The look of horror and distress as he watched the fire engulf me. _Oh... How I wish I could tell him that I am alive! _

I try my hardest to sniffle back the sobs. Qui-Gon notices this and puts a hand onto my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"It's okay padawan. I just needed to know. I doesn't mean you cheated death, it just means that the Force doesn't want you to go, yet. It means that you are to do something very important, still. Something here."

With one last sniffle, I hold the sobs back and straighten my back, nodding. Qui-Gon smiles, then says,

"You should be glad, young one. You are powerful with the Force." He becomes quite.

"It means you are destined to be here. To either start something, or to prevent something from happening."

I stop, then look back up at him, remembering something. "Master Jinn? May I ask, what mission are you on at the moment?"

Qui-Gon raises an eyebrow, then replies. "We WERE on a diplomatic mission to negotiate with the Trade Federation about their Blockade around Naboo."

Bad news. Oh no...

"But the negotiations were cut short, Master." I hear Obi-Wan say. I can tell he's smiling, even though I'm facing away from him, looking at Qui-Gon who is standing in the middle of the Cargo Bay.

"Yes. You are correct, my young apprentice." I see Qui-Gon chuckle.

"But before we were blown into pieces, we made it down to Naboo, and rescued the queen before climbing on board ship. We made it through the Blockade."

_So that must have been when I came..._

"And now we are on our way to Tatooine, to get repairs." Qui-Gon finishes there, nodding.

Suddenly, I become physically sick. _Oh Force! Wrong mission to drop in on! Oh no... Master Jinn!_

I look back up at him, realising that this is his last mission ever. _That beast!_ I think of Darth Maul, scowling.

"You all right, padawan? You don't look well." Qui-Gon seems to have noticed my sudden change of expression.

I nod, and try to smile. "Of course, Master. I'm just a bit tired. That's all."

Qui-Gon nods his head, "I understand, young one. You should go get some rest. Sleep. Actually, we should all get some sleep. It's getting late."

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. _Why does he have do die? _I ask quietly to myself.

"But Master, were will she sleep. We don't have the spare quarters." Obi-Wan frowns.

But Qui-Gon smiles. "Well then. She'll have to share quarters with you, my young padawan."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and then turns to me.

I smile, then say. "It'll be fine, Master Kenobi. I mean! Padawan Kenobi."

_Force... That felt awkward!_

Obi-Wan smiles, seeming to like the idea of being called Master Kenobi.

I then turn back to Master Qui-Gon, and say, "Thank you very much, Master, for sorting this out. I really do appreciate it."

Master Jinn nods his head, as Obi-Wan and I bow, then turn around and walk out.

ooOoo

"So, from the time frame you come from, I'm your master?" Obi-Wan asks me, as we walk down the corridor, him in front of me.

"Well... No. Anakin Skywalker is my master." _Oh how I miss him!_ "But you were his master."

Obi-Wan stops, then turns to me. "Was? Force! How old am I?!"

"Oh... Only about thirty five." I smile, trying to suppress my sudden fit of laughter. It isn't everyday that I see Master Kenobi worry about how he appears.

"Really? Do I look-" He motions for his face, waving his hand around it.

I giggle, then say. "No. You still look good. But it's hard to see, through that fringe of yours and that unruly beard."

Obi-Wan frowns with a look of disgust on his face. "I've grown a fringe and a beard?! FORCE! What did I do that for?!"

"I don't know. But when I get back, I'll ask you." I laugh.

Obi-Wan smiles back at me, then turns around and continues off. About another turn around a corner and then another one, we come to a stop at someone's quarters. Presumably, ours. Obi-Wan presses a button beside the door, and the thick doors slide open. I go inside first, then Obi-Wan follows me in.

"Well... It's nothing too fancy, but I'll get used to it." I smile. Obi-Wan laughs, then says,

"Yes. We were in a rush and the Queen and her handmaidens got the best rooms. Then the pilots and Panaka, then Master Qui-Gon and me."

"Yes... Well sometimes us padawans are held at the bottom line." I look up at the two bunks and notice the one up tops mine, because it hasn't been touched. Gripping the ladder, I start to climb up. Obi-Wan watches as I do. I disappear from sight as I collapse onto the bed, with my legs hanging off the side. _Actually quite comfortable. _I smile, closing my eyes.

"Well... Yes. I guess you're right, Ahsoka. But Master Qui-Gon and I are famous throughout the galaxy."

_Obi-Wan's bragging! _I smile, but not opening my eyes.

"And you think Master Skyguy and I aren't?" I ask, playfully. I hear Obi-Wan stifle a laugh.

"What did you just call your master?" He laughs, pulling off his coat and throwing it over the chair.

"Skyguy. What else?" I reply, smiling. I hear Obi-Wan settle down onto his bed, and I look over the side. His eyes are closed and one arm is behind his head, while the other one is draped over his stomach. One knee up in the air. Boots on the floor. _Which I forgot to do._ I laugh sheepishly.

Suddenly, he must have realised I was staring at him, he opens his eyes.

"Do you always show that much disrespect to your master, Ahsoka?"

I smile at him. "Well... Most of the time. But he doesn't mind. Well... Not really, anyway. I hope."

"Hmmm..." Obi-Wan smiles. "Well, I hope we get you back to your master soon. I'm sure, after all this, we shall all go back to the Temple and figure out how to get you back."

"Thanks Master Obi-Wan." I smile, settling back down onto my bed, pulling the sheets over me.

"It's just Obi-Wan. I'm not a Master yet."

"Yes." I smile, closing my eyes, letting sleep wash over me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Okay! Here's the long author's note I promised. I had this weird idea of having a slight romantic relationship between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. BUT if you don't want it, just say so in the review. Because I'm slightly unsure. So I'd really like your opinions on that. AND if you have any ideas of what is going to happen next, I'd like to hear that too. Bye for now. **

**Oh... And I shall update soon.  
**


	3. Anakin Skywalker, A Kid?

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, peeps! But I had a few things that I had to _take care _of. Anyway... Oh yes! Thank you to AhsokaGeek, Rogue Mandalorian, Jedi121314 and _Guest _for dropping a review! You guys are great. Now... Onto the sad news. Now, I know some of you hate the idea of this turning into an Obisoka, but as soon as I posted my last chapter, my cousin emailed me stating that if I didn't turn it into an Obisoka, she'd tell my parents that I've chewed up all the Bandwidth for the month. Now personally, I'd like to stay in my mother and father's good books, so I have to turn it into an Obisoka. So... I wouldn't read it if you don't like the idea of it. BUT if you still want to read it, I promise not to make it too mushy and to _maybe _(wink wink) let Qui-Gon be saved? Anyway... Onto the story!**

Messing Up Time Lines

Chapter 3: Anakin Skywalker, a kid?

"_Snips..." _I throw my head to the side, hearing the whispering voice of my beloved master.

"_Snips!" _I hear Anakin scream out my name in pain and horror. The look of sheer shock and terror on his face as he watches my body being engulfed by flames from behind the door that stood, separating us only by physical form. Not mentally. Even though in different time frames, I can still hear my master's sad words in my hurting head.

"Master! Please. I don't-" I reply to him, in my sleep, swaying and turning.

My dream stops on one particular image. A twisted, deformed face with yellow, piercing eyes with sadness and guilt behind them. The sound of a million silenced voices behind every look. The sadness and hatred sketched into every corner of it's face. I don't recognise the face, but something is whispering it to me.

_Anakin!_

I suddenly find myself screaming, sitting upright in bed. Fighting for air, I look around and realise it was just a dream. I shiver, recalling the horrible, twisted face with the yellow eyes. I couldn't recognise who it was, but a voice deep down told me. But I REFUSE to listen to it. _That was NOT my Master! _I scream at myself. I collapse back onto my bed, throwing the sheets aside.

"Ahsoka? Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan. _That's right. I've got a room mate._ I recall, remembering my predicament.

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan. It was just a dream. Don't worry yourself about me." I whisper, realising with a cringe that I probably just woke up half the ship with that scream.

I turn over, closing my eyes. But suddenly, I feel a warm wave of breath going down my neck. Startled, I open my eyes to see Obi-Wan's staring right back at me. Shocked, I pounce backwards, hitting my head against the roof.

"Oww!" I silently curse. But I notice Obi-Wan is trying his hardest to fight off the laugh.

Annoyed, I smile and throw a pillow at him. But Obi-Wan catches it, then deflects it off to the side.

"Ahsoka. Your dream. Was it bad?"

I nod quietly. "Yes..." I murmur.

He nods back at me. "You sure you're okay? If you want to talk about it, you know you can. After all. It sounds like I might need the practice, with the path I'm heading down."Obi-Wan smiles kindly.

"Oh...Okay. But only for the practice." I say, as he smiles.

"Good." Obi-Wan says, then collapses back onto his bed.

"I was in numerous places. But mostly just," I stop, not wanting to say _Incinerator. _Then continue.

"Ahh... You know how I was about to die, when I came here?"

"Yes. I heard, young one." Obi-Wan says in reply. _Well... At least he's being kind. But still... I'm nearly his age. He doesn't have to call me youngling. _

"Well, Master Skywalker and you were watching me as I was... _Burning._

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Ahsoka. It must have hurt." Obi-Wan murmurs quietly from his bunk. I nod in mine. Actually, I'm glad that I can't see him, or him see me. I am just a wreck at the moment, but somehow, miraculously, I can hide it from my voice.

"My Master's face as he watches me burn. I relive that moment over and over again. The pain and horror. The morphed, twisted eyes. The scream. _Uhh..." _I explain, getting quieter as I go.

"Oh my... Is that all?" I hear Obi-Wan shiver. _He must be as freaked out as I am. _I realise with some comfort.

"No... Not all of it. There was one more thing. Afterwards. A face. A twisted, deformed face with yellow, piercing eyes with sadness and guilt behind them. The sound of a million, silenced voices behind every look. The sadness and hatred sketched into every corner of his face." I hesitate on the last few words. "Anakin's face."

There is a silence between us as I let Obi-Wan take in what I have just said. I can feel his tension from up top, in my bunk.

"Ahsoka. I- I've never experienced something like that, before. You should go talk to Master Qui-Gon. Whatever it is, that is a powerful dream. Or vision..." Obi-Wan says, overwhelmed and concerned.

"Maybe in the morning, Obi-Wan. But first-" I yawn, and close my eyes, willing sleep upon me.

"Sleep comes first."

"Okay. Good night, young one." Obi-Wan murmurs. I stop, and look down at him, over the side of my bunk, wanting to say thank you to him, but he has already gone to sleep.

"Thank you..." I whisper to his sleeping form. _He must have stayed up to talk to me, poor fellow. He probably just wanted to go back to sleep. Ha, sweet._ I think, smiling. His head was already side onto his pillow. His eyes were closed shut, and flickering underneath from a dream. _Force! How fast can someone get to sleep?!_

His fingers are laced together, placed prestigiously over his abdomen. And his boots are still on the floor. _Oops. _

Quickly, I slip out of my boots are drop them onto the floor. I check my chronometer and realise,

_Blast! It's One in the morning! No wonder he went straight out to it. Force... Now I feel guilty. _

I sigh, falling back onto my bed and fading out.

ooOoo

"Ahsoka." I turn over and moan.

"Padawan Tano." Nope.

"_Snips._" Suddenly, I sit up, noticing Obi-Wan staring at me.

I yawn, then ask, "Wha? What time is it?"

"Seven thirty in the morning. AND we've arrived at Tatooine. Master Qui-Gon wants to see us both." I nod as Obi-Wan steps back. He walks over to a chair, then says, "I asked the queen and her handmaidens if you could borrow a dress or something to wear, instead of the rescue pilot jumpsuit." He gestures for my outfit and I smile, blushing.

"And... Here." He scoops up a small, little outfit and passes it up to me. I smile, then collect it, brushing my hands against his strong, calloused ones. I then start blushing a bright scarlet. But Obi-Wan doesn't seem to notice my reaction. _Maybe it's because I always look orange. _

"See you later, Ahsoka." He says, then turns to walk out.

I watch him leave, then think, _Master Obi-Wan changed over the years. Look at him now, then what he is back in my time. Here, he is so young and handsome, but now. Not young, weird looking handsome and nearly twice my age. _

Sighing, I hop down from my bunk and unravel the bundle of clothes that Obi-Wan bargained for me. _Nice..._I think, staring at the long hemmed top, with lace hemming and tight fitting waist. _But the sleeves are a bit big. _I think, staring at the baggy cloth hanging down from my arm. _But maybe it's just Nabooian custom. _

Next, I slip into the black leggings and socks, then finally into my slipper shoes. I realise, _I've got a hood, too. Hmm…. Jedi style! _I smile, realising that Master Kenobi got these for me, specifically.

I set out of the door with a enthusiastic leap, seeming that we had set down on Tatooine, looking for our spare parts. And if I am right, this should be the mission where we meet Anakin Skywalker. And I was pretty excited to be meeting with my master, who will be a child still.

"You capable of going out to town?" I swing around to see Master Kenobi, who is still a padawan.

I smile, replying, "Umm... Sure."

"Good. Because Master has a suprise for you." He smiles, turning around and strolling off with me beside him.

Qui-Gon stands by the side of the ramp as we walk up to him. He is dressed in a simple robe and pants. Next to him is... Artoo! And, wait. Is that JarJar Binks?!

"Hidioe! Whosa are yousa?" Jar Jar asks.

I smile, trying to hide my annoyance from everyone, but I can feel Obi-Wan smiling into the Force.

"Hello. I'm Jar- I mean, Ahsoka!"

That was embarrasing.

But Jar Jar seems fine.

Even though Obi-Wan doesn't. I cringe, realising that he is about to burst out laughing.

Luckily, Qui-Gon steps in.

"Padawan." Both me and Obi-Wan look up, saying, "Yes?"

"Tano." Qui-Gon finishes.

Looking embarrassed and disapointed, Obi-Wan looks down, nodding his head.

Qui-Gon turns to me and nods his head. His expression stays the same. Serious and calm. But there is a glimmer of compation in his eyes.

"Padawan. You are to come with me to the space port, please. And Obi-Wan, you are to stay here and try to repair whatever you can before I get back with everything."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan and me say in unison.

Qui-Gon nods and swings around and strolls down the ramp. Sharing a smile with Obi-Wan, I walk out with him at my side.

ooOoo

Sharing one last nod with Obi-Wan, I turn to face where Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Artoo are walking off into the desert, towards Mos Espa, the main spaceport of Tatooine. Qui-Gon had passed me a simple cloth to go over my head and over my upper body. Like the one he is wearing.

But as I put one foot in front of the other, I feel a hand grasp around my arm. Startled, I swing around to see Obi-Wan staring back at me, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Be careful, Ahsoka. Tatooine is known for it's harsh audience."

I nod, then reply, "Thank you. I will, Master. Ah... Obi-Wan." I smile, slightly embarrassed.

But Obi-Wan doesn't let go. His grip on my arms is tight and starting to hurt. His hand is strong and calloused against my smooth, orange skin. His blue, hazy eyes pierce my soft, brown eyes with the look of desire and love.

Confused and startled, I pull my arm away, then say, "Goodbye, Master Kenobi." then walk off.

Obi-Wan is left standing in the sand, feeling guilty and embarrassed. He shouldn't have been looking at me like that. But I guess I am something that is interesting to most men. Quickly, I run to catch up with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon swings around and frowns as I catch up. Looking up at his suspicious eyes, I don't give him any reply with either my mouth or eyes. Still suspicious, Qui-Gon turns back to walking, when Jar Jar Binks turns to me and starts to start up a conversation with me.

"So... When did yousa come on board? Mesa didn't notice. Mesa so clumsy thesea daies."

Turning to the annoying frog thing, I start to talk to it, only because I don't wish to be rude.

ooOoo

The spaceport is sandy, dusty and just plain horrible. But being controlled by the Hutts has it's advantages. For starters, the Trade Federation don't hold any power over this part of space, so we are safe here. Master Qui-Gon makes his way through the crowded streets with me, Jar Jar and Artoo. People stare at us, noticing that we aren't in whack.I don't blame them. What they're probably thinking is,

"Why the Force is a man in his mid 60's traveling with a stupid Gungun, a young Togruta girl and an Astromech droid?"

I pull my cloth closer around me as I move closer to Qui-Gon. I'm sure he doesn't notice, because he doesn't makes the move to step away. Or maybe he did notice, but he doesn't mind. Yes. That's sounds more like it.

I step around a corner, with Master Qui-Gon, into a small shop that lay in the rubble and sand. Walking in, the first thing that hits me is the smell. The next is the mess, then finally the Blue Toydarian who was floating and gloating over his products on his desk.

"Hi chuba da naga?" The... Thing asks.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon informs the blue, flying thing.

The Toydarian scratches his little shaven chin and hair is sent flying everywhere. His frowns deepens as he thinks about it, but as he gets his barrings, it changes from a frown into a cheerful smile.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" Watto swings around and yells, "Boy!Get in here!" In Huttese.

Suddenly, a young boy runs around the corner. "What took you so long?" The thing asks.

The boy sighs, then says, "Sorry! I was doing something!"

"Yeah? All right. Just watch the shop while I take our guests around the supply yard."

Wait! I recognise that face.

"Master?" I ask, looking at the boy inquisitively.

Master Qui-Gon's eyes drift to me, and I look down. He then looks back at the Toydarian and follows it out.

But before Qui-Gon goes, he looks back at us and says, "Jar Jar. Don't touch _anything._"

He then swings around and walks out with Artoo trailing behind him. But in reply, Jar Jar sticks his tongue out and makes a rude face behind Qui-Gon's back.

I turn to the junk and other stuff in the shop, surveying it closely.

Anakin sits on the counter, cleaning a part, but I know he is staring at me, but I try to ignore him.

"Did it hurt?"

I swing round, hearing my master's childish voice and try to hold back the laughter. But I recall what he said, and become confused.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven. Because you're an angel." He smiles, looking astonishingly cute for a nine year old. I laugh nervously and reply,

"What's an angel?"

"_An angel. _I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Lego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry."

I am taken aback by what he has just said to me. Anakin. _My _Anakin would never say anything to me like that.

"I've never heard of angels." I say, not knowing what to say.

"You must be one... Maybe you just don't know it."

I smile, finding it funny that my Master's charm was even there when he was a little boy.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" I ask, trying to hide my amusement.

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mum and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." Anakin frowns, considering this.

"Yes... You're lucky you still have your mum. I lost mine when I became a Jedi." I sigh sadly.

"WAIT! You're a Jedi?!" Anakin asks, overwhelmed. I look up at him, then nod hastily.

"Yes. Have been for most of my life." _And so will you. _

_"Wow! That is so cool! Can I see your laser sword?" He asks, eyes glazing over me, searching for my lightsaber.  
"No... Not really. I'm sorry, ah... What's your name?" I ask, already knowing it of course. But it would look suspicious if I knew what it was.  
"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. You?" He asks, smiling.  
"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."_

Suddenly, Qui-Gon storms into the shop with Artoo, looking ever so slightly annoyed.  
"Come on. We're leaving." He says, walking off.  
I go to follow him off, but I stop and turn to Anakin.  
"It was sure nice meeting you, Anakin." I smile, turning to leave. Over my shoulder, I hear Anakin yell,  
"It was sure nice meeting you, Ahsoka."

ooOoo

"Obi-Wan. You sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Qui-Gon asks over the intercom. We stand in a small alley way, away from the crowd. Obi-Wan is on the other side of the comm.  
"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. But I would need expert hands to be able to search through that. But all the females on board are busy. So I can't really look through there."  
Qui-Gon shakes his head, then asks, "Why can't you search through there by yourself?"  
"Because the Queen's handmaidens are too scared that I might, because I'm a boy, go through their private stuff. Which I wouldn't, by the way."  
"I know you wouldn't, Obi-Wan. All right. Don't worry. A solution will present itself in time. We'll just sit tight, for now. Qui-Gon over and out."  
Qui-Gon sets his communicator away and walks back into the streets. Jar Jar, Artoo and I follow. I wish I could help more. Right now, I just feel like a fifth wheel.  
Suddenly, Qui-Gon turns to me. "Padawan. I want you to go back to the ship. Tell Obi- Wan I sent you to help him sort things out. If you need me, I'll stay in comm range until I get back, which should only be until I've had a look around. Okay?"  
In to Qui-Gon and nod. "Yes master.I shall tell him."  
And then turn to walk off into the desert. I get the message. He thinks it's dangerous for me to be out here. Just because some men have been staring at me before, doesn't mean I'm about to be taken or find anything offending.  
But, I guess Obi-Wan could use the help.

ooOoo

I hit the floor of sand with a muffled thud as the sand blows around me. _Have to keep going!_ I tell myself as the wind drags me down. I can't see past me hand and my lungs are beginning to fill with sand. I thought I'd be able to beat it, but I don't have any chance now. It's the end of the line for me. I cough out a breath of sand as I feel my body start shaking, in need of air.  
I close my eyes on the last breath and let my consciousness fade. But on the last breath, I feel a hand glide over my side.  
Slowly, I feel myself being lifted into the air and hugged to someone's body, then being carried away. I lose consciousness there.

**A/N: Any ideas of who it is? I'm sure you'd guess. Anyway... Hope you like it! :) Now, if you have ideas of what should happen in the next chapter, I'd love to hear it. But don't be upset if I don't use them, because I already have a good idea of what _should _happen, using TPM. Yes. And I'm sure you would have noticed that the dialogue doesn't exactly match the script, but Ahsoka changes it. Okay?! **

**Oh! And don't forget to drop a review. Because if you do, I'll post your name up in the next Author's Note. Promise.  
Oh... And I promise to update soon. Bye for now!  
**


	4. The Chosen One!

**A/N: YES! I updated! Sorry to all those you have been waiting. I sort of got stuck on Scarios 5. But anyway! Here's the next chapter for Messing Up Time Lines! An extreme apology to 'In a TARDIS far far away' for taking so long to update. From now on I shall update regularly. Anyway... A BIG thank you to percyjacksonsister98, Pergjithshme, A Random Guest, trekkie jedi, starwarsdude8221991, AhsokaGeek, Rndm Peep , harrypotterlover2398, Sachmis, Blader 25, In a TARDIS Far Far Away for reviewing! Somehow I each give you a virtual hug. There are so many of you! Hmmm...  
ANYWAY... Onto the story**

Messing Up Time Lines

Chapter 4: The Chosen One?!

I register the hand on my side, moving along slowly with care. I can't move or open my eyes, my body had been beaten and bruised by the wind and sand. But still, someone had come to my rescue.

The hand is calloused and ruff, but still, something about it is soft and soothing. A feeling rouses in the pit of my stomach, and I struggle to keep it from escaping.

"Ahsoka. Are you awake? You should at least be able to hear me. If you can, mind squeezing my hand?"

_Obi-Wan!_

I feel his hand coil into mind, holding it lightly. Slowly, I push the muscles in my arm to tighten my grip around his hand. It works and I start to slowly regain control over my body. Quickly, my eyes flutter open and I am met by the cool gaze of the young Jedi Apprentice.

"Good evening." He smiles with delight. He doesn't attempt to let go of my hand.

"Ehh... What TIME is it?" I ask sounding like a dying donkey.

_Brilliant!_

"Late in the afternoon. About an hour until sunset. You were out cold for ages, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan half grumbles, half panics.

"And what were you doing out in the desert at this time of day? I'm sure I sent a warning to Master Qui-Gon's communicator that a nasty sand storm was brewing in the east. Did you not receive it?"

"Yes. _They _probably did. I was probably already halfway across the desert by that time. But luckily, you came along. And there's another question. How did you know I was out there?" My eye ridges raise slightly when I ask my last question. But Obi-Wan doesn't seem to miss a beat.

"I found you using the Force. Although, truth be told, I wasn't looking for you, I could still sense you coming, and I could also sense that nasty storm outside."

_Okay. That makes sense. And if I recall this mission properly, Qui-Gon should be at the village with Anakin. Ha... Little Ani._

"You had a nasty fall. You clogged up your air tubes pretty well with sand, Snips." Obi-Wan surveyed my body with curiosity, while I stared at him, trying to figure out why he had called me by my master's nickname for me. It was my master's nickname, and no one else ever used it. Not even Master Plo. But here Obi-Wan is using as if it were my real name. Somehow, it makes me feel more at home.

"Ohh... my head hurts." I moan, rubbing my temples where it is soar.

"That would be expected. After all. It is a nasty sand storm out there." Obi-Wan explains, pointing out a port hole. I smirk, noticing he's still going on about the nasty sandstorm outside.

"I'm also hungry." I realise, frowning.

Obi-Wan looks at me and smiles.

"Me too, apparently. Come on. There should be something to eat in the pantry."

And with that, he swings on his feet and paces out. I jump up off the gurney and catch up with him.

ooOoo

"Hmm... Cheese and crackers?"

Obi-Wan asks, placing a packet of savory biscuits up onto the kitchen counter. I frown, feeling my stomach grumble. It is demanding food, and I can't deny it.

"Uhh... It'll have to do, Master. My stomachs putting up a fight for it."

A sound that reminds me of Anakin's snickering comes from the cupboard as I say my last sentence. Obi-Wan turns around with the cheese and crackers, placing it down onto the counter. Suddenly, I realise it doesn't look _too_ appetizing. But, it'll have to do. He's been searching for the past half hour.

"Placed on or spread? Personally, I like placed. But whatever suits you." The boy pecks up, sliding his finger along the packet, unlocking it. It goes all over the counter and I laugh, bursts of it coming out delicately. Obi-Wan frowns playfully as he collects it all into a pile. It's a big, crumby mess, and it is spreading.

"Here. Let me." I shake my head, taking over the cleaning.

Obi-Wan watches my gloved hands slip over the counter getting dirty.

"Don't you ever take those off?" He asks, gesturing towards my gloves.

"No?" I answer, staring at him.

"Oh... Okay."

"You ever been to Omegagroden? It's one the most beautiful planets Master Qui-Gon and I have ever had the pleasure of visiting. Beautiful sites, people, manners. Basically a wonderful place to visit when your on holidays."

"Well... With these Clone Wars that are-"

_Oh Force... Did I just mention-?_

"The Clone Wars? What's that?"

Obi-Wan asks, confused.

I stare at him, wracking my brain, trying to get an answer to him. Oh... How could I have been so STUPID?!

_Oh Ahsoka... Why?_

But before I can answer his question, somebody walks in. I turn to the enterance of the room, Obi-Wan's breath sliding down my skin. I sigh with a shiver, noticing how close he is to me.

"Sorry, Jedi Kenobi to keep you waiting. But we are ready to recieve you, now. If you will please just follow me."

It's a handmaiden. One of Padme's handmaidens. _Queen _Padme, mind you.

"Thank you for your hastiness, milady." Obi-Wan replies, sliding away from me, and joining the dolled up handmaiden.

I sigh inwardly and slide off of my stool too, and follow him out. The handmaiden gives me a sneer as I walk behind her. I raise an eyebrow in return, then look at Obi-Wan, who shrugs.

We make our way to the Queen's chambers, which are actually Padme's handmaiden, Rabe's. But... Oh. That's right. Master Kenobi doesn't know that. Yet.

A sudden thought is pushed into my head. What if I told him? Would this mission go smoother if they knew? But what if it didn't?

My mind races over these possibilities. Would it be a good idea? To tell him everything? The mission will be simpler if I even just gave him a bit of information. But what will be the consequences if I mess up the time lines? I might end up causing a huge break in the time continuum. The walls of reality might come tumbling down.

"Ahsoka? What's up?" Obi-Wan asks, sliding up beside me, whispering into my ear.

I look up at him, and immediately, he realises I'm not going to tell him.

"Jedi Kenobi. My queen shall not be kept waiting."

Both our attentions are dragged to Rabe, who is standing in an open doorway. Obi-Wan nods, and walks in. I follow, dragging my battered body in.

Inside, the Queen on Naboo stands tall all proud, beside her bedside table. Her room is huge, decorated from tip to bottom in Royalty. I know it's either Padme or Sabe dressed up in that big, outrageous dress. But whoever it is, I feel sorry for them. That thing is humongous!

"Jedi Kenobi. You wish to inspect my wardrobe for something your master can barter with."

The Queen slides towards us, face reflecting a wall of sadness. It's understandable. Her people are in peril... Or is it just she's always like this?

Obi-Wan brushes past me, pulling me out of my thoughts, stepping closer to the queen. Bowing, he starts his report.

"Yes, your majesty. Master Jinn has instructed me to ask you if I can survey through your wardrobes for something we can use."

"Jedi Kenobi. I must inform you. There isn't much you will find in here that is worth much to these... beings. My jewels are made of the finest materials and so are my clothes. Those are not to be given away. But still, you may look to see if you find anything of value that we agree on."

"Yes, your majesty. And I thank you for your cooperation."

Obi-Wan stays where he is, but I step closer to stand next to him. But as I do, the queen stops me.

"Not the girl. We do not trust her. Nothing personal. Just she came out of nowhere."

I stop and frowns, seeing the handmaidens blocking my path. I look at Obi-Wan who nods for me to agree. Very similar to what he'd do back in my time.

_All right, master._ I comply, turning around and walking off. The doors start to slide close behind me, and I stop, grabbing a glimpse of Obi-Wan disappearing. Silently, I continue off, frowning. Suddenly, I realise, I'm still hungry.

ooOoo

_The ship's temperature is either dropping or I'm going mad. I swear! It's freezing. And I just want to go home..._

Quietly, I get up from my chair and walk to the terminal on the wall. Typing in a code, the computer turns the temperature up by five degrees.

"That's better." I whisper, smiling contently.

"Cold?"

Surprised, I turn around to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway to the engine room.

"Uhh... Yes. Is the temperature dropping or something?" I ask, teeth chattering.

Obi-Wan nods, almost frowning. "Yes. Tatooine is hot and dry during the day, but by night, cold and dark."

"That would explain it." I whisper, hugging myself. _Force! It's cold!_

I sense Obi-Wan's present stepping closer to me, but I don't bother turning around. But a question does come to mind.

"Any luck in finding anything?" Even talking proves hard. What is wrong with the ships climate controls?

"Not really. The things I did find weren't worth anything. The clothes that were worth something were out of bounds. So... No. No luck in the queen's department."

_I know you didn't. But you'll have luck with Anakin._

"Any luck in finding something more edible than cheese and crackers?" The note of amusement is visible in his voice.

"No. Not really. Are you hungry?" I ask, turning around.

"Uh... Not really. Not any more, anyway."

"Good for you." I reply, yawning.

"Ahsoka, you look tired. Maybe you should get some rest. That nasty sandstorm outside gave you a nasty bump on the head too."

He's right. My mind is starting to freeze over and I'm starting half wonder why Obi-Wan looks so young and handsome.

YEP! Time to go.

"I'm not _that_ tired, but I suppose I should get some sleep."

Obi-Wan nods with a smile on his face. Stepping out of the way, he gestures for me to go in front of him. Smiling, I comply and walk out.

_Why?_ Why does the sleeping quarters have to be as cold as the rest of the ship?

I lay in my bunk, above Obi-Wan's. Mine's even off the floor. It should be warmer. Unless the ship is heated through the floor. _Damn..._

My teeth start chattering again and I clamp them shut to make sure I don't wake up _anyone. _Tired, I roll onto my side and pull the blankets over me. I pull my legs up into a fetal position, trying to keep the warmth centered around my middle.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. My eyes fly open and I nearly collide with Obi-Wan who is standing there, looking concerned.

"Ahsoka. Are you all right?" He asks, not taking his hand off of me.

"Cold." I reply tiredly. There is a moment of silence before I feel the bed shift as something heavy slides under the blankets. Slightly freaked, my eyes open and fixate on Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Obi-Wan-" I whisper before I'm cut off.

"Shh..." He whispers, arms engulfing me in a hug. He holds me close to his body and I breath in, feeling warmth radiating off of him. Quietly, I snuggle closer, closing my eyes and resting silently in his arms. His hand rubs my back soothingly, and his chin rests on top of my head. With all of this combined, it sends me straight off to sleep.

ooOoo

_Beep! Beep! _

I awake to hear the sound of a comm link going off. Sitting up, I look around, spotting Obi-Wan standing outside the room, supposedly talking to Master Jinn.

_About Anakin. _

Quietly, I jump off of the bunk, hitting the ground silently. Straightening up, I walk closer to hear the conversation better.

"Yes, master?" Obi-Wan's protege responds, alert in spite of the earliness of the hour.

"_I'm transmitting a blood sample," _I hear Qui-Gon advise.

"Hang on a second master." Obi-Wan replies, cutting off his comm for a moment and charging off to the cockpit. I follow behind, knowing exactly where this is heading. Qui-Gon's discovered Anakin's the Chosen One.

The doors slide relatively slow open, and Obi-Wan seems impatient.

"Come on!" He quietly curses, wishing the doors faster. When they do get a wide enough opening, he slips through and I follow, excited. So this is when master is declared as the Chosen One. _Oh my..._

"Master?" Obi-Wan asks, connecting the link to the loud speakers, shifting into a seat at the console.

"_I'm sending you a blood sample. Run a midichlorian test on it."_

The computer screen lights up with a series of codes and Obi-Wan sets the system to scan. I hear Qui-Gon impatiently waiting on the other side, his breaths coming irrationally, his heart beat quick and excited. _He knows he's on to something..._

"Master," Obi-Wan brakes the silence. "There must be something wrong with the sample."

"No there isn't." I quietly state. Obi-Wan turns to me, eyes wide.

"_What do the readings say, Obi-Wan?_"

"They say the midichlorian count is twenty thousand." He replies quietly, still staring at me.

"And Ahsoka has backed up that assumption. Apparently, it's true." The younger Jedi's voice tightens.

"But no one has a count that high. Not even Master Yoda."

"No one except Anakin." I interrupt, joining the conversation. What am I going to do? Give all of the information over? Well... Just being here has already altered the time stream. What more can I do?

"Anakin is the Chosen One. He'll stop the Sith and bring balance to the universe and the Force." My voice slightly wavers, but I sound believable.

"_Ahsoka... Are you sure?" _Qui-Gon's voice comes excited over the comm.

"Positive, master. He is my master, after all." I reply, staring at Obi-Wan.

_"Thank you Ahsoka. Obi-Wan, the boy is entered into a pod race and shall be racing for our winnings."_

"Master?! Do you believe that is wise?" I hear Obi-Wan ask. I don't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. Anakin's going to race. This will be fun. I hope.

"Ahsoka... He's your master, isn't he. That Anakin character." I swing around, noticing Obi-Wan standing up.

"Yes. And you were his." I reply, nodding. But Obi-Wan frowns, pulling his coat around himself.

"But if I am going to be his master... I'm still a padawan. Qui-Gon should take him on. It's only logical."

At the mention of Qui-Gon my face darkens with sorrow. The head droops slightly and a tear dribbles down my cheek. Obi-Wan notices and stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen and his eye brows file back in refusal.  
He knows what I'm getting at.

"No..." He whispers, close to tears.

"Yes." I reply slowly.

**A/N: Haha Obi-Wan. You have to train Ani. I actually really felt sorry for Obi when Qui-Gon died. I'm sure everybody did, though. Anyway.., Please leave a review. And once again, I'm sorry for taking AGES. But yeah...**

**Bye! (For now)**


End file.
